FNAF: One-Shots!
by Kittylover23114
Summary: A series of one-shots in the same universe as FNAF: A New Friend. Gabi, Mike, and the Animatronics are friends. Anthropomorphic in this and wear clothes. Mangle and Foxy are fixed and Mangle's second head is a parrot. They all can walk around in the day too. There will be romance, humor, and some dirty things. FoxyxMangle, BonniexChica, and Blu(Toy Bonnie)xChi(Toy Chica).
1. Time for showers and relationships!

**Hey guys! So in my recent chapter 'FNAF: A New Friend' I said that I would be doing a series of one-shots for that universe and their connected. Also, Gabi, Mike, and the Animatronics are friends in this. Also, they can walk around the day and are Anthropomorphic in this story. Ok so I was listening to Spotify, and a song called Marionette by Flyleaf came up and I stared screaming 'There's a song called Marionette!' and freaked my dad and little bro out. Check it out, it's awesome! Also I based Gabi off of Me, Gabi's mom off of my mom, and Gabi's siblings off of my siblings. And no my dad is NOT dead, I just thought that would add a little more emotion to 'FNAF: A New Friend'. **

**There's some dirty thoughts and such in here so read with caution. Plus Mangle is fixed in all one-shots and her extra head is a parrot. Foxy doesn't have any tears and he can take his hook and eye patch off whenever he wants to. All animatronics wear clothes. **

**Bonnie is wearing a short sleeve shirt, a purple sweater vest, black pants, purple shoes and gloves, and his red bowtie. Toy Bonnie is wearing a shirt sleeve shirt, a blue sweater vest, black pants, blue shoes and gloves, and a red bowtie. Freddy and Toy Freddy both wear brown conductor coats, black pants and shoes, black top hats, and black bowties but TF's coat is a light brown. Chica is wearing a yellow dress with puffy shoulders, an apron around her waist, yellow and black high heels, and her bib. TC Is wearing a yellow tank top, pink shorts, yellow tennis shoes, and her bib. Gabi and Mike are wearing their work outfits. Mangle and Foxy's outfits are described in the story. ;) **

**Toy Bonnie: Blu**

**Toy Chica: Chi**

**Toy Freddy: Fred**

**Marionette: Mari**

**Balloon Boy: BB**

**Balloon Girl: JJ**

**I might add Springtrap/ST, Shaf, &amp; Shab. **

**I won't ever own FNAF.**

* * *

**Foxy's POV**

_Mmm... _The hot water fell down my back. I was taking a shower. I started washing my hair with shampoo when the door was being banged on. "Foxy! Hurry Up!" yelled a muffled female voice. _Mangle. _"Mangle! Go away, there's more than one bathroom here!" I shouted back. "Yeah, but their all broken!" She shouted. _Wait a minute! _"I thought the plummer said they were fine!" I shouted. "Yeah, me too! But Gabi said they were all broken, clogged, or both!" Mangle shouted.

Gabi Mosher is the Security Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We work there, as the entertainment and live there, she works nights and has a partner, Mike Schmidt. _The showers can't be broken! Unless, something or someone intentionally clogged the showers on the day Mangle and I happened to be taking shower! But that's not possible, unless...Grr! Gabi, that wench!_

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

_One hour before_

"Hmm..." I was thinking on how to clog the showers. Why you may ask, so I can get Foxy and Mangle together! I know they both have feelings for each other and I going to help give them a little push. "Ah-Ha! I've got it, I'll take of the shower heads and put foam in the shower head. Then I'll put the shower head back on and try it out." I exclaimed. I took off all the shower heads, stuffed them with foam, then put the shower heads back on. I turned one on and watch as little to no water came out. _Yes!_ I punched my fist into the air.

I quickly made a whole bunch of 'Out of Order' signs and put them on all the showers that were "broken". I heard Mangle humming 'Yo Ho! (A Pirate's Life's for Me!). I began to panic and hid in one of the bathroom stalls. I peeked over the top and saw her trying every shower. "What the fuck!" sounded off of the bathroom walls. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

"Oh, hey Mangle." I greeted her trying not to laugh. "You would't happen to know what happened to the showers, would you?" Mangle asked me. "No, all I know is that their clogged." I shrugged my shoulders. Her ears fell and she looked sad. "But... There's one shower still working." I sing-songed. She lifted her head and gave me a desperate look. "Where is it!?" She basically screamed in my ear. "In Foxy's Cove." I said as if I didn't just tell her to go to Foxy's Cove with nothing but a towel and use his shower. "W-What?" She stuttered. "Ya heard me." I raised my voice a little bit. She nodded and left, heading to Foxy's Cove.

* * *

**Foxy's POV**

_I'm going to kill Gabi next time I see her. _"Mangle, can you wait ten more minutes?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll try." She said. _I love hearing her voice._ I finished washing my hair and fur. I opened the shower curtain and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my waist just as I heard the door open. I looked towards it and saw Mangle with nothing but a towel around her body. _I wonder what's under the towel?_ I blushed as I felt her staring and I continued to stare at her.

**Mangle's POV**

I checked the clock and saw that ten minutes have passed. I opened the bathroom door and saw Foxy with nothing but a towel around his waist. _Oh dear lord does he have abs. _My face grew hot as I stared at his body and he stared at me. _I wonder what's under the towel? _I shook my head to get rid of any more thoughts like that, but more just kept on coming. "Lass, what ye be doin' here?" Foxy asked in his pirate accent. _Man, his pirate accent is so sexy._ He only uses it during shows or when he's nervous. "Foxy, your doing it again." I giggled. "Oh, sorry lass!" He apologized and stopped._ No, keep doing it!_ "No it's fine. I actually like it when you use your accent." I confessed, blushing. He turned a darker shade of red. "Th-Thanks L-Lass." He stuttered.

**Foxy's POV**

_She likes my accent!_ "Um, didn't I tell ye to wait 10 minutes?" I asked the lovely vixen in front of me. "Yeah, um, it's been 10 minutes." Mangle said, getting flustered from hearing my accent. "Oh, sorry lass, I didn't know." I confessed. "That's ok, I should of stayed outside. I'll just go and wait." Mangle whispered, heading to the door. "No, Mangle, wait! Ye don't have to go." I reached for her arm and turned her around. "Foxy, please, let go of my arm." Mangle asked, closing her eyes. "Mangle, will ye look at me, please?" I asked, no, begged her. She looked at me, her eyes staring at mine. _She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ "Foxy, can you let go of my arm now?" She asked in a hushed voice. My eyes widened a bit and I let go of her arm. "S-sorry l-lass." I apologize. "I didn't hurt ye, did I?" I asked, worried I hurt the women I love. "No, no. I'm fine." She whispered. I sighed in relief and looked at her lovingly. She looked at me with a confused looked.

**Mangle's POV**

"Foxy, are you ok? Your looking at me weirdly." I asked very confused. "I'm ok now." He said lovingly. I was even more confused and looked at him. He pulled me into a hug, catching me off guard. My widened when I finally understood what he meant. _Does he mean what I think he means?_ "Foxy, what do you mean?" I asked so I can confirm my suspicion. "Mangle, I love ye." He whispered. I looked at his face and stared into his eyes, which were filled with love and compassion, but had a small amount of fear and worry. "I love you too." I confessed. His eyes widened and his ears perked up. "Y-You mean i-it?" Foxy asked in disbelief. I nodded and got closer. He also got closer and we both kept getting closer until our lips touched. It was electrifying and I felt sparks. I was on cloud nine.

**Foxy's POV**

Our lips touched and sparks flew. Nothing would stop this moment. "Hey Foxy! Have you've seen my guitar?" A male voice sounded outside. _Must be Bonnie. _We ignored him and footsteps were coming closer to the door. "Yo Foxy, are you in the bathroom?" Bonnie inquired, sounding closer and a little frustrated. We didn't move apart and I deepened the kiss. She responded and made it deeper. "Seriously Foxy! Gabi said you saw my guitar las- OH MY GOD!" Bonnie was outside the door. "I-I'll a-ask F-Freddy!" Bonnie screamed on his way out. Mangle pulled away first and looked at me with a sweet face. She layed her head on my chest and sighed deeply. "You know he's going to tell the others right?" She asked. "Yep." I said without a care in the world cause I have my lass with me. "You don't care do you?" She asked. "No, not really." I told her as I cupped her cheek with my hand and rubbed my thumb across her cheek. She leaned into the loving touch. "I have to get in to the shower." She stated, not letting go of me. " Can I join you?" I smirked at her. "Nope, you'll have to wait for that." She said and gave my chest a little push. "Alright, alright. I'm going." I said as I walked out the door. I went to my bedroom and got dressed. I put on my brown tattered pants, a pirate-like shirt, and black boots. I looked at the bathroom door and saw Mangle peeking out. She was still in her towel but her fur was wet. My eyebrows furrowed and I walked over there.

**Mangle's POV**

"Mangle are you ok?" A deep voice with a pirate accent asked. "Oh, um, hey Foxy!" I waved a little and looked at him. He was wearing his usual tattered pants and a pirate shirt. "Are ye ok?" He tilted his head in curiosity. "No, I'm not. I didn't bring any clothes to change into and My room's near the hang out area." I confessed. He nodded in understanding. " And ye don't want to be running around in nothing but a towel in front of everyone." Foxy concluded. I nodded. "I might have a outfit for ye." Foxy nodded. "Ok. Can you go get it please?" I asked with puppy eyes. He nodded and ran to his bedroom. He came out a couple of minutes later with a bundle of clothes. "Thanks." I said as I took the pile and closed the door. It looked like to be a pirate costume and I shrugged. I pulled it on and found out it was my size. The outfit was a short sleeved blouse with a brown vest type thing, a light brown skirt, and brown boots that ties. I put on the cuff like bracelet and pull my hair into a ponytail. "Hmm, not bad." I said while checking my reflection in the mirror. I opened the door and looked at Foxy. "So, how do I look?" I ask him. His jaw fell open and his eyes widened. "Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Foxy confessed. I blushed at his compliment. "T-Thanks." I stuttered. "Want to head to the hang out area, milady?" Foxy asked. "That would be splendid, captain." I joked

* * *

**Bonnie's POV (^^)**

_56 minutes earlier_

! Have you've seen my guitar?" I asked from outside the cove. He didn't answer me. _Where is he?_ I look around and found the bathroom light on and the door open. I rose a eyebrow and got closer. "Yo Foxy, are you in the bathroom?" I asked slightly frustrated. I got a lot closer to the door and asked again. "Seriously Foxy! Gabi said you saw my guitar las- OH MY GOD!" I was in mid-sentence when I saw Foxy and Mangle in the middle of a make out session. "I-I'll a-ask F-Freddy!" I yelled on my way out to talk to the others. I ran to the show stage and bent over. "Whoa, Bonnie you ok? You look like you ran a marathon!" Chica joked, but still concerned. I didn't answer and caught my breath. "That would be better than what I just saw." I said. Everyone but Gabi gave me a question look. "What did you see?" Freddy inquired. "Ok, so I was heading to Foxy's Cove because Gabi said He saw my guitar last and I go in there and find Foxy and Mangle making out in his bathroom!" I shouted. Everyone except Gabi looked shocked. "YES!" sounded from a very happy brown haired and green eyed security guard. Everyone looked at Gabi and rose an eyebrow. "Wait, did you know this was going to happen?" Blue asked. "Who do you think "clogged" the showers?" She used air quotes on the word clogged. We nodded, understanding what she did. "Arr! What is everyone talking about?" Foxy and Mangle entered the room with their arms linked and wearing Pirate like outfits. "Nothing!" Everyone bar the foxes. Foxy rose an eyebrow and mangle smirked. "You guys talking about what Bonnie saw in the Cove, aren't you?" Mangle proposed. "Yeah, we were." Chi confessed. "CHI!" Everyone, but Chi, Mangle, and Foxy yelled. Foxy smirked and looked at Mangle. "Well, is that so." Foxy said. Mangle smiled and kissed Foxy's cheek. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I heard a squeal followed by a thud. I turned around and saw that Gabi had fainted. "The lass deserved it." Mangle stated. "You guys heard her talking about the showers, didn't you?" Fred inquired the couple. They nodded and smiled. "So. Are you two together now or something?" Freddy asked. "Yep!" They said at the same time. I heard a whoosh of water and saw Golden Freddy throw a bucket of water on Gabi. She shot up and glared at Goldie. All the while, he was laughing. "I hate you." Gabi told the golden bear, not really meaning it. "Well, you missed something important Gabi." Goldie said. "And that is?" The 21 year old inquired. "Foxy and Mangle just announced that their in a relationship." Goldie told her. Gabi's eyes widened and she jumped up. She hugged Foxy and Mangle in happiness.

* * *

**Hey guys! So tell me what you think. Also are there too many POVs. See ya next time. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**P.S.: I finally played FNAF 2. I always die by Foxy! :'(**

**~Kittylover23114**


	2. It'so time for a Easter relationship!

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in like, what, 3-4 weeks, yeah let's go with that. Ok, so FNAF: A New Friend will have a update in a few weeks (Maybe?) Anyways, I will be adding the Shadows, Marionette, BB, JJ, &amp; Springtrap! I might, MIGHT, add Purple Guy. Maybe. Anyway, question would you like me too give a little description of the stories before I start or do what I've been doing? Tell me in the reviews what you think.**

**Review time!**

**CloudMoonRabbit: Yes, that's basically what happens and thank you!**

**Guest: there will be more than just Foxy x mangle. I have been very busy.**

**I know only one person said this, but please remember that I won't always be able to write. I have school and other plans that consumes my life.**

**WARNING: If you do not like reading about almost rape or violence don't read where it starts. I will let you know when it ends.**

**Onto the story. Disclaimer: I don't own, and never will own, Five Nights At Freddy's. That honor goes to Scott Cawthon. Any reference that I make, I do not own.**

* * *

**Chica's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. I looked over at my calendar. I squealed in delight. Today was my birthday and nothing can bring me down.

I got dressed. I was wearing a yellow dress with poofy medium sleeves, my bib that says 'Let's Eat', and yellow and black high heels. I walked out of my bedroom and towards the hang out area.

"Hey Chica!" A brown haired security guard yelled. I looked at Gabi and saw that, not only to does she have a light pink shirt and jeans on, but she brought her boyfriend, Danny, with her to work. Mike also brought his girlfriend and was wearing a gray tee and some jeans. Danny was wearing a light green shirt and jeans on too. Mike's girlfriend, Ally, was wearing a sky blue shirt with some jeans. They all were wearing tennis shoes. "Happy 25th birthday, Chica." Mike and Ally told me. I heard some foot steps coming so I turned around and saw all of my friends with a birthday cake that has a 2 and a 5 on top. Well almost all of my friends. A certain purple, guitar playing bunny was missing. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked slightly worried he forgot. "Last time I checked, he was in his room sleeping." Blu said. I sighed in relief. "Well, I'm going to go get him." I said. I was walking towards Bonnie's room when I was suddenly pushed into a wall.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I woke up and looked at the calender. I smiled. _Today's Chica's birthday. _

I got dressed in my usual clothes, when all of a sudden, a thud vibrated my wall. I opened my door and was about to see if the person was okay when suddenly I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Chica's. I rushed to the source of the sound, praying that Chica wad alright.

* * *

**OK guys this is where the um rated M stuff happens, I'll tell you when it's over.**

* * *

**Chica's POV**

I was pushed into the wall by Shaf or Shadow Freddy. He pressed me against the wall and leaned over me. "Hello Chica." Shaf said in a raspy voice. "Go away, Shaf." I try to pull away but Shaf is stronger. "Why would I do that?" The black bear said. He starts to slowly rub his hand up my leg and stops at my thigh. His hand gets closer and closer to my underwear. My face gets red and I snare at him. I finally decide to do something so I bring my hand up and slapped him across the face. Shaf growls at me. "You shouldn't have done that." He threatened as his hands wrap around my neck and squeezed. I gasp trying to get air in my lungs. "Hm, what should I do to you? Should I kill you then rape you or should I rape you then kill you?" Shaf said mencely. I kept on trying to breathe. He accidentally loosened his fingers.

"BONNIE, HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Shaf tighten his fingers again, cutting off my air supply. I heard footsteps from down the hall. "Hey, let her go!" Said the voice I've wanted to hear all day. I was hoping that Shaf would stop when he heard Bonnie, but I was so wrong. All Shaf did was squeeze tighter. I was clawing at his fingers. All of a sudden I heard a bang, then all pressure around my neck disappeared. I fell into someone's arms. I weakly looked up and saw Bonnie's handsome face. I smiled as he sat down and hugged me. I was on the verge of tears and when he pulled me in, I started crying my eyes out. "It's alright. Let it all out, your safe now." Bonnie said in a confronting voice. We heard a groan and looked over to see Shaf waking up. Bonnie growled at him.

"Get behind me, Chica." Bonnie whispered. "But, Bonnie, he'll hurt you and possibly kill you." I whispered back. I choked back a sob. "I can't lose you, not to that monster. " I sobbed. He looked at me softly and kissed my forehead. "You're not going to lose me. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He said, reassuring me. I was going to say something, but Bonnie cut me off. "And do you really think I going to turn the other cheek when he hurt the woman I love." Bonnie accidentally confessed. _He doesn't need to get himself- Wait did he say love?! _Bonnie caught himself a little to late. "I-I m-mean, um." Bonnie was trying to explain himself. I smiled softly and looked at him. I kissed his cheek and giggled when his cheeks tuned a shade of red that would put Foxy's fur to shame. "I love you, too. " I confessed to the blushing bunny. "Y-you d-do?" Bonnie stuttered. I nod and lay my head on his chest. "Well isn't that just cute." A voice I never want to hear again said. We both looked over to see Shaf up and looking at me with eyes filled with lust. Bonnie growled the loudest I've ever heard him growl. He pushed me behind him as he looked at Shaf with a angry _I-want-to-kill-you_ face. "As much as I loved watching you to confess your undying love, I'm have to kill you now, Bonnie." Shaf growled with so much hate, I feared for Bonnie's life. "I won't let you lay a finger on Chica, Shaf." Bonnie growled. "We'll see." Shaf said.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I lunged at Shaf and scratched his torso. "That's for hurting Chica!" I shouted. I kicked him in the jingle bells. He doubled over in pain. "And that's for everything else!" I got up and we proceeded to hit each other until I kneed him in the gut. I looked at Shaf as he got up and ran at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for a tackle but one never came. I opened my eyes and saw Shaf being held back by Freddy and Fred. "That's enough, Shaf." Freddy growled, not at all happy. Everyone else came in behind them. I turned around to see if Chica was ok, when I was tackled to the ground by Chica. She started crying again and I rubbed her back. "I-I t-thought I-I l-lost y-you!" She sobbed. "Chica, I'm not going anywhere, you know that, right?" I said calmly. "Yeah, but when he was going to lunged at you, I thought you were goi-" I cut her off by kissing her. She made it deeper and so did I. I'm pretty sure we would have stayed like that if we didn't hear a squeal followed by a thud. We broke apart and saw Gabi on the floor passed out. "Is she always going to do that when the people she ship get together?" Mike inquired. Blu shrugged and then proceeded to make googly eyes at Chi. I helped Chica up and we walked back as Danny carried Gabi bridal style. All of us besides Freddy, Fred, and Goldie walked back to the hangout area.

**Ok the rated M stuff is over.**

I had Chica sit in a chair. I looked at her and checked her injures. She had some deep gashes on her shin, stomach, shoulder, and face. She had pretty bad bruising on her neck. "Mangle, can you go get the first aid kit, please?" I asked Mangle. She nodded and ran to the janitor's closet. She came back with the first aid kit and handed it to me. I got a cotton ball wet with disinfectant. I began to disinfect Chica's wounds starting from her face and ending at her shin. I got out a ice pack and had Chica hold it on her neck. I got out some gauze and picked Chica up so I can do the rest in her room. I set her down on her bed and started wrapping her shin. "Um, Chica, the rest of your wounds I can't get to with out, um, taking your clothes off." I tell her. She widen her eyes and shakes her head.

"Ok, um could you change into a tank top and shorts?" I ask her. She nods and heads to the closet and changes. She comes out in a yellow tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I smiled at her and I wrapped her shoulder. "Chica, you need to lift up your shirt so I can wrap your stomach." I said. She nodded and lifted up her shirt until it was far enough. I began to wrap her stomach up. I stood up and rubbed her cheek and put a bandaid on her cheek. I kissed her beak and went to leave when Chica grabbed my arm.

* * *

**Chica's POV**

I grabbed Bonnie's arm and had him sit on the bed as I cleaned his wounds. He had several cuts on him and a bruise here and there. I found a deep gash on his chest. My eyes widened in worry and began to clean his wound. "Um, Bonnie, I need you to take off your shirt so I can get to your chest." I said. He nods and he takes off his shirt. I can see his whole torso and he has a six pack. I blush for staring and I wrap his chest. I finish and was about to tell him to put his shirt on, but I was pulled into a hug. I look at Bonnie and saw the most loving face ever. I smile a cuddled up on him.

_Best birthday ever. _

* * *

**Hey, so that's how Bonnie and Chica got together. Next chapter is Blu and Chi. I'm sorry for not updating and stuff but I have exams this week so I'll be busy til Saturday. Maybe. Anyway see ya next chapter. **

**~Kittylover23114**


	3. Toy Bonnica has happened

**Hey, readers.** **I** **started writing this chapter out but,** **I** **got distracted. Anyways this is how Blu and Chi (or Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica) got together. So** **that's all** **I**** have to say for now.**

**Oh, and thank you guys for supporting me,** **I ****appreciate** **it.**

**This goes to all the people who's been bullied and called things that make you want to cry. This chapter goes to all of the people who's cut and harmed themselves. Just know, you aren't alone, there are people who care about you. Don't give up. You may think your alone, but your not. Stay strong and reach out to a parent, teacher, or adult. talk to your friends or your guidance counselor. **

**WARNING: A very, VERY, deep make out session! It starts after the song.**

**I ****don't own any characters except my Ocs. Any references** **I make,** **I don****'t own. That goes to their owners. I do not own Ugly. That is by Nicole Dollanganger. **

* * *

**Blu's POV**

I was walking to the hangout area when I heard a bang followed by a thud. I rose an eyebrow and walked to the kitchen. I pushed opened the swinging doors and Chi was on the floor covered in pizza sauce. I glanced at her to check for injures. I saw a large bin on her ankle. I looked at Chi's face scunched up in pain. I ran to her, the girl I've been in love with for years. "Oh my, Chi are you ok?!" I panicked. "No, I think the bin broke my ankle or something?" She cried. I lifted the bin off of her ankle and saw blood. My eyes widened. Sure the blood was a small amount, but where it came from really bothered me. Chi had cuts on her ankle and up her leg. The same was on her other leg and her arms. "Chi, have you been harming yourself?" I asked her in disbelief. She didn't answer and I look at her face. She was silently crying. I pulled her in for a hug. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." I say calmly when really I'm freaking out inside. Chi looked at me with guilt and shame in her eyes.

"I was talking to some of the children and a group of teenagers walked up to them and stole a little girl's bear. They ran off and I chased after them. I found them in the game room, making Balloon Boy's balloons pop and when he started crying, I had enough. I asked they group to apologize to BB and the girl. Then they started calling me names like fatty, ugly, slut, and worthless. So I ran out crying and found myself in the kitchen. I saw a knife and cut my arm. The pain helped, but only for awhile, soon I had scars everywhere." Chi told me crying her eyes out. "When did this happen?" I asked, guilty for not being there for her. "Today." She mumbled. My eyes widened as I remember seeing her run to the kitchen crying. _I thought she was on her period._ I brought her closer to me. "Everyone must think that I'm worthless. It's probably true." Chi whispered. I look at her like she's crazy. "I don't think your worthless." I told her. "Blu, you don't need to spare my feelings, I know you and everyone else thinks that I'm a worthless, ugly, fat slut." She said, not caring about her well being. I sighed and think of a way to tell her she's beautiful. I started thinking about a song Gabi was listening to. I started singing.

**_You said they made fun of your body,_****_ humiliation in your eyes when you told me. _**

**_Well I'm going to find then don't you worry, and I'll make sure their really fucking sorry._**

**_You said your embarrassed of your body, you told me you think you're really ugly. _**

**_Well my love, I know you don't see what I see._**

**_Anything that is beautiful, people want to break. _**

**_And you are beautiful, I'm afraid._**

**_Anything that is beautiful, people want to break. _**

**_And you are beautiful I'm afraid. _**

**_You said you're ashamed of your body._****_ You'd rather die, than show me._**

**_But I would love you in any firm you'd. _**

**_You said that they say you're disgusting, that they told you, you were fat and unworthy. _**

**_Well my love, I hope you trust me when I say you have a perfect body._**

**_Anything that is beautiful, people want to break. _**

**_And you are beautiful, I'm afraid. _**

**_Anything that is beautiful, people want to break. _**

**_And you are beautiful, I'm afraid. _**

I finished singing and looked at Chi. "Chi, you are beautiful." I told her. She looked at me, tears rolling down her face still. "R-Really? " Chi asked quietly. I nod and rubbed her arm. She rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at her sweetly. She looked at me. "What is there some thing on my face?" Chi asked. I shake my head. "Why are you looking at me weirdly?" Chi asked confused. I smirk at her. "Ok, Blu, your acting weird! Well weirder!" She shouted. My smirk grows larger as a plan forms in my head. "Ok! Seriously, what's going on, Bl-" I cut her off with a kiss. She squeaked in surprise, but that didn't stop her from making it deeper. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and my tongue mixed with her's. She ran her fingers though my hair and I grabbed her waist. She moaned quietly as I rubbed her leg. I began to kiss her collarbone and left a trail of kisses on her neck and cheek, and ending at her mouth. I began to snake my hand under her shirt. She pulled away.

"Blu, as much as I want to do, um, _that,_ I kinda have a hurt ankle." Chi said. "Shit." I whispered as I got up and lifted Chi off the ground. I carried her bridal style and went to my room. I set her on my bathroom sink counter and got out the First Aid Kit from under the sink. I got a cotton ball wet with disinfectant and rubbed her cuts, cleaning up any and all blood. "Blu, you don't have to do th-" I cut her off again with a kiss but this one shorter. I lifted her foot and took off her tennis shoe. I felt around and didn't find any broken bones. "Chi, your ankle's not broken but I believe you did sprained it. You might want to stay off it." I told her as I wrapped her ankle. She nodded but looked confused. "How will I get somewhere?" Chi asked. "Like this." I picked her up. She squealed in delight as I spun her around. She giggled as I put her on my bed. I leaned over her and kissed her.

"Blu, why do you have a First Aid Kit in room when everyone else doesn't." I looked at her sadly. I sighed. "A couple of weeks ago, I saw you on the phone with someone and you were saying I love you alot. I thought you had a boyfriend and so I ran. I ran as far away from that phone as possible. I ran into my room and I smashed a hand mirror. I picked up one of the glass shards and cut my arm. I did it a couple more times after that, but once I realized that the pain wasn't worth it, I grabbed a First Aid Kit and wrapped my wounds." I confessed, happy I told someone. "Why?" Chi asked. "What do you mean why?" I asked confused. "Why did you do it? You harmed yourself when everyone loved you, when I loved you." Chi said, not at all happy. "I thought you didn't love me?" I told her. I looked away in shame. "Blu, look at me, please?" Chi begged. I turned and looked at her. She looked at me with soft features.

I leaned in and kissed her. She made it deeper and ran hair fingers though my hair. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and bite it, trying to make her open her mouth. She moaned softly. I kissed and sucked on her collarbone and neck. Chi moaned louder and gripped my shoulder. I was just about to rip off her shirt when someone knocked on the door. We pulled apart and she hobbled to the bathroom and turned off the light.

I ran to the door and opened it. Fred and Freddy looked at my disheveled hair and clothes. "Um, dude, you ok?" Fred asked. I bite my lip. "Yeah, we heard moaning and thought that you finally got over Chi." Freddy said. "Well, not exactly." I said to Fred and Freddy. I heard a scream come from the bathroom. "Chi" I whispered in horror. I ran to the bathroom, Fred and Freddy close behind.

I flung open the door and found Chi on the floor, crying her eyes out. I scooped her up and hugged her tightly. I started to hum, trying to calm her down. Her sobbing slowly turned in to little tears. "Chi, what happened? Are you ok?" I asked, very concerned. "I was sitting on the toilet seat when a black bear came in the room. I saw him and knew who it was." Chi said. I grit my teeth together, having a hunch on who it was. "Chi, who was it?" I asked softly. "It was Shaf." Chi said, afraid. I growl at _his _name. "Blu, whatever you do, don't go after him. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. I can't live without you." Chi confessed. I nodded.

"So this is was the person you were with?" A brown bear asked. I smirked at them. "Yep." I said. Their eyes widened. "Goodnight, boys." Chi said to Freddy and Fred. They left, just me and her. "So, how am I going to get to my room?" Chi asked. "You can stay here." I said seductively. I picked Chi up and put her on my bed. I leaned over her and kissed her. She kissed me back and I made it deeper. She ran her fingers though my hair and I grabbed her waist. Chi moaned in softly. I kissed her neck and collarbone. I was about to tear off her shirt when she stopped me. "Blu, I don't think I'm ready to do _that_." Chi confessed. "Ok, I'll wait until your ready." I told her as I grabbed her and pulled her closer. I watched her fall asleep and fell asleep myself.

* * *

**Ok, that was weird to right. OK I'm going to bed, see ya later. **

**~Kittylover23114**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Sorry if I don't update for awhile. My dog just died of cancer today.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	5. Morning After

**Hey guys. So this is the morning after last chapter. And no Chi was NOT raped by Shaf. Enjoy.**

**I don't own nothing.**

* * *

Chi's POV

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I turned away from the window and snuggled deeper in to the fuzzy thing next to me. _Wait?! I don't remember owning anything fuzzy! _I opened my eyes and was meet with a light blue chest. I looked up and saw Blu's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful with his lips slightly parted and his hair a mess. I felt the ghost of a smile on my face as I looked at him. I looked at his torso and noticed the lack of a shirt. I quickly looked under the blanket, a sigh of relief as I noticed I still had my clothes on and he was wearing pants. The events of yesterday finally came to me as I remembered what I did and my ankle, but I remembered what Blu told me last night when I asked about the First Aid in his bathroom. Curious, I looked at Blu's arm and saw small, barely noticeable scares. I feel responsible for him cutting, like it was my fault. I was in deep thought about how if he didn't stop in time, I wouldn't be in this room with Blu.

"What ya thinking about?" A male voice asked quietly. I snapped back to reality and realized Blu had been up for a couple of minutes and was looking at her with eyes that held so much love, love for me. I thought about what to say. I told the truth. "I was thinking about where I would be at if you didn't stop in time, about how I wouldn't be in this room with you." I said as I traced a scar on his arm. He looked at me, knowing there was more, so I continued. "I was also thinking about how it's my fault you cut that day." I finished, sad. "Listen, Chi it wasn't your fault I did I did that day." Blu reassured me. I still thought it was my fault. The look I had portrayed my thoughts. Blu sighed. "Hey, I should have handled it better. I should have asked you who was on the phone." Blu told me. "I should tell you who was on the phone." I whispered. Blue looked at me, he doesn't really care about who it was. "Chi, you don't have to tell me who it was." Blu told me, not wanting to know. "No I have to tell you." I said, desperate to tell him what happened. Blu was going to object but he saw the determination in my eyes, so he let me talk. "The person on the phone was my mother. She called me an hour before she died." I told him, tears in my eyes. His eyes widened, looking sad for me. His face made me crack and I bursted into tears. I let the tears flow and felt a pair of arms wrap around me, bringing me into a hug. I cried into Blu's chest, clutching some of his fur in my hands.

* * *

Blu's POV

I wrapped my arms around Chi as she cried about her mom's death. "It's ok, your ok. I'm here, I'm here." I reassured her. When she calmed down, she smiled at me. I smirked at her, but dreaded the question I was about to ask. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly. Chi sniffed. "I was going to tell you after the phone call, but you shut everyone out and stayed away from me." Chi said quietly. I looked at her, sad about my actions that night. "I'm sorry. The one time you needed me most and I wasn't there." I apologized, about to cry. I shed one tear. Chi slid her thumb across my cheek and wiped the tear away. I smiled and leaned into her touch. "Don't worry, I've forgiven you already." She told me softly. I kissed her softly. She kissed me softly back. I pulled back and looked at her sweetly. "Your looking at me weird again." Chi giggled.

I smirked, then frowned when I remembered what we had to do. "What's the matter, Blu?" Chi asked concerned. "You know we have to go out there." I told her. She sighed, wanting to stay. "Do we have to?" Chi asked, pouting. I chuckled, she was so cute. She gave me a confused look. "You know, you look cute when you pout." I told her. She blushed hard. I sat up and pulled her up with me. She must of remembered something bad, cause she paled. "What's the problem, Chi?" I asked. "Blu, what are we gonna do about Fred and Freddy. I mean they came in and saw us all disheveled looking." Chi said, worried. "Hey, they most likely knew we didn't go to far, and know better than to start rumors." I said, calming her down. She nodded and tried to stand up. Chi gasped in pain and fell forward.

* * *

Chip's POV

I was falling forward. I closed my eyes, waiting to face plant on the floor, but never did. Strong arms wrap around me to stop me from falling. I opened my eyes. Blu had caught me before I got hurt anymore. "Thanks Blu." I said, calming my heart rate down. "Maybe I'll give you a piggyback ride to breakfast." He chuckled. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:56. I nodded and climbed on his back, seeing he had a dark blue tee on. I giggled as he walked funny, playing around. He opened the door and began walking normal. We talked about things, like when my Mom's funeral is. "It's two weeks from today, seeing since today's Saturday." I told him. He stopped at the doorway to the dining room. I took a deep breath and we walked in to the room. Well Blu walked, since I was on his back.

I saw that Gabi, Danny, Chica, Bonnie, Fred, Goldie, and Freddy was the only ones up. "Hey guys!" Blu said. Bonnie waved us over. Blu walked over to them. He bent down and I climbed off his back. He stretched and sat down next to me. "Hey." Chica said, ready to eat, but has to wait for the others. Fred was trying to read a book but it keeps disappearing in the middle of his sentences and he keeps losing his place. I looked at Goldie and saw him using his magic. I giggled. Blu looked at me puzzled. I pointed at Fred then Goldie. He chuckled. I looked at everyone else to see what their doing. Freddy was reading the newspaper, looking at the sports section. Gabi was trying and failing to stay awake, like she was in the middle of math class. Danny was sleeping, most likely not use to waking up this early. Bonnie was tuning his guitar and Chica was playing with his hair, messing him up, but he let it slide. I was a little tired, so I leaned my head on Blu's shoulder, closing my eyes.

_I hope nothing changes._

What I didn't know was things were going to change badly.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! What happens that changes and yes the oneshots have a storyline. Derp. R&amp;R and have a cookie! *gives cookie* See you guys next chapter, bye!**

**~Kittylover23114**


End file.
